I Only Have Eyes For You: Patricia's Story
by Daniella Ivette
Summary: Patricia's Story, before and after she met Gigolo Joe.


**_Author's Note:_**_ I've modified some things in this fic, to make it more understandable. This fic is based in the movie "Artificial Intelligence", mainly focused in Patricia, the woman who sleeps with Joe in the middle of the movie. I know it's not a main character but I wanted to write a story about her because she's a cool character and, as some characters do, she gets overlooked by several authors of A.I. fics. It has some dialogues from the movie, so you can understand her feelings through the story. It's really short, because we all know that her appearance in the movie is not very long, okay? _

_A very important warning: this fic is rated **R**, due to a light sexual content. Don't worry, I won't get nasty here! Please leave a review, because I feel like I need some help…I hope you'll enjoy it!_

"I Only Have Eyes for You: Patricia's Story" 

By Danielle Swinton

**_*Loving a Mecha…is that different?*_**

Friday night, 9:30 p.m. A young, blonde-haired slender woman stepped into the Shangri-La, in Rouge City. She walked slowly, like she was hesitating…

She thought about who she was, and what she was going to do. Patricia Hewson, 32 years old, lonely housewife…but where did come that loneliness from? Maybe from the sad experiences she had in her past, she had chosen to stay alone for a while, but she didn't like it. And now, she was going to have a whole new experience in her life. She was going to meet a Mecha this night. And they were going to…have sex? The idea itself sounded weird.

Patricia entered to the motel and went to the front desk to reserve a room. The clerk looked at her, and chuckled to himself. Of course he knew what she wanted, exactly the same thing every women who went there wanted. He gave her the key of her room, and she walked away.

-------------------------------------------

Patricia climbed up the stairs, and entered to the room. It was large and comfy, and it had a king-size bed. She sat down in the bed, still unsure about what she was going to do. It was not like this was going to be her first time, of course there had been other men in her life, she was definitively no virgin. But for whatever reason, this was strange. She was not prepared for what lay ahead…

So, she felt lonely. But why? Why did she choose to stay like that? And, more important, why did she choose a romantic relation with a Mecha, and not with a real man…? She remembered what Chloe, her best friend (who had come to that motel several times and was a regular client), told her a couple of days ago…

"Having sex with a mecha is amazing, completely different. They're completely devoted to you, they live to satisfy all your needs. But there's nothing about that **_'what about me?'_** bullshit…I can't say so about most of real men"

Yes. The other men in her life just liked her body, they didn't look at her for what she really was: a woman needing to be really loved. And she tried to escape, to run away from that horrible truth by staying single, not letting any man get very close to her…

She was deep in her thoughts when a young man entered into the room. She saw him, and she surprised. It was not what she expected.

He was a black-haired, green-eyed young man, with a slightly tanned skin. His body seemed so perfect that it looked like it was sculpted. He looked so real… But she knew the truth. He was a Mecha, a lover robot, completely at her disposition. He was all for her, he would please her, not worrying about that **_'what about me?'_** thing. 

"Chloe was right" she thought, as she watched him coming closer to her, admiring how real he looked.

The young man walked towards the bed, and stood still, facing Patricia. She looked up at him, and shivered. 

_"I'm afraid..."_

_"Of me? That I will hurt you?"_

Yes. She was afraid of that. It was her first time with a mecha, so she didn't know what it would feel like, maybe it would be painful…

"I think... you're afraid of letting go. I think you're afraid of happiness…" 

Afraid of happiness? To be afraid of it, Patricia had to know first what happiness was. And she was not an expert in that subject. She had been so alone in her life, no steady relationships were in sight. She had so much love in her, but she was afraid to show it, to give it to someone, because she was afraid of getting hurt. Maybe the mecha was right…she was afraid of letting herself go, to be completely free. Because it's difficult. It costs a lot letting go, being yourself…

_"…and this is starting to excite me…"_

A mecha who could get excited? Never heard of! That was one of the things which made him special, even more special for Patricia, because it was the first time that any man found her exciting, even this one, who wasn't a real man…a fake one, but still a man! 

"Are you afraid of seeing the stars...Patricia? I can show you how to reach them" 

What did he mean with "seeing the stars"? Maybe it meant to be completely happy? Or reaching the highest emotions in her whole life? She was confused.

"I'm afraid...of what you've got under there…may I see what it looks like first?" 

She was still unsure, she needed to know what was going to be into her body, in contact with her…

_"Is this your first time... with something like me?"___

How did he know? "God, am I that obvious?" she thought. Of course she had never been with mecha.

"That makes two of us" 

She liked that answer. Maybe he was trying to be nice to her, to calm her down. And, God…it worked. It really did.

"Are these the wounds of passion?" 

She didn't understand very much why he asked that question. Those were some slight bruises she got from an accident… "No, it was not an accident" she thought to herself, and she remembered a night, when she had a serious fight with Josh, her last boyfriend, and he hurt her so much that she had bruises and cuts all over her body. He hurt her so much that she didn't want to see him anymore. But all the bad memories about him stayed with her, especially the bruises she got. Most of them disappeared, but some of them stayed, especially the one in her neck… Wounds of passion? Maybe. Love implies passion. And people says that love can be destructive…maybe Josh's love was like that, because it almost destroyed her… But, looking at this mecha, she thought that he (or it?) was trying to be romantic. So she nodded.

_Are the stars out tonight?   
I don't know if it's cloudy or bright.   
I only have eyes for you, dear!_

The moon may be high,  
But I can't see a thing in the sky,  
'Cause I only have eyes for you,  
Yeah...I only have eyes for you!

"Do you...do you hear that music?" 

Suddenly, she heard a song, a very romantic song. It was so beautiful…it totally set the mood. He put a hand gently on her cheek, looking into her eyes.

"You...are a goddess, Patricia. You wind me up inside" 

Those were the most wonderful and romantic words a man ever told her. Her old boyfriends had never been so passionate. And there was this man…mecha, who was better than all of them.

And he kneeled in front of her. He came closer, his lips were just an inch away from hers.

"But you deserve much better in your life. You deserve... me" 

They lied down in the large bed, kissing passionately.

'Cause I only have eyes for you.  
The moon may be high,   
but I can't see a thing in the sky   
'Cause I only have eyes for you!

-------------------------------------------

Patricia woke up at 2:30 a.m. She felt light-headed and she was trembling slightly. 

"So this is how it feels to sleep with a mecha…so to speak. It's been great, but every muscle in my body HURTS" she thought. And she remembered last night events, and a crimson color rose her cheeks "No wonder they hurt" she said.

She stood up of the bed, and she realized she was alone. He was gone…but it didn't matter.

Patricia got dressed, and got out of the room, paid the clerk for it and left the motel.

-------------------------------------------

When she reached her car, the memories of last night came back to her mind. It had been a great night, a moment she would hold dear to her heart for a long time.

And she thought about her experience…So HE was a Mecha. Big deal. She didn't care about that… 

As she drove back home, his words came back to her…he was right. When they were finished, she would never want a "real" man again.

**The End.**

**_"I've never been with mecha"_**

**_"...once you've had a lover robot, you'll never want a real man...again"_** -- Patricia and Gigolo Joe. _Artificial intelligence.___

**********************************

**_Author's Note:_**_ As you can see, I've modified some things to make this story easier to understand. I want to thank Matrix Refugee for her suggestions, which helped me a lot to complete the story! Thanks an awful lot! _

_Well…now it's the moment to ask the million-dollar-question…did you like my story? I'd appreciate if you leave a review! I hope it wasn't too nasty, I tried to make it as light as possible._

_It was a bit hard to write the Joe part, because I'm more familiarized with David…okay, we all know that Joe is a mecha like David, but he's not as human and innocent as David is. Anyways, I hope I did it right. I'll try to write a fic mainly based in Joe as soon as I can; if any of you wants to give me some ideas, go ahead, I'd appreciate it!_

_Okay, see ya later!_


End file.
